


Darling

by ruhisoda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Adopted Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Angst, Arrogant Harry, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Cocky Harry, Depressed Louis, Famous Harry, Foster kid louis, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Jerk Harry, Knotting, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mean Harry, Neglected Louis, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Poor Louis, Promiscuity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Harry, Riding, Rimming, Sad Louis, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Underage Louis, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, anger issues, harry is an asshole, pretty louis, rude harry, teasing harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruhisoda/pseuds/ruhisoda
Summary: Harry has been causing quite the controversy lately. From his late night partying and sleeping with multiple people, all faces he can't remember. After punching someone in the face, Harry's manager calls him with the perfect idea to get his reputation back.Adopted Louis Au





	1. Chapter One

"Harry! What the hell was that all about?!" Liam, my manager screamed flailing his arms.

 

"Well. They pissed me off."

 

Liam jabbed his finger in the curly headed boys chest, "All the man did was ask for an autograph."

 

"Well be asked for too much. "

 

Liam, face still red, pointed at Harry again, "We'll tall this our later."

 

"Yeah. Later." And with that the cocky brunette walked away without sparing another glance at his manager.

____

 

After walking away Harry went to one of his night stands, needing to vent off frustration. And when dusk came, Harry went to a club, dancing and getting drunk off his ass.

 

Stumbling out the club and into his uber, Harry was officially stark ass drunk.

 

When turned on his phone, turning it off earlyndue the irritating buzzing sound, and getting messages like; "nice left hook" a smart ass remark from Niall, "dumbass -from Gemma", And "You're fucked" from his best mate Zayn. His phone spasmed from all the missed calls and messages he's gotten from his Father.

 

He really is fucked.

 

____

It was 4 am when he stumbled in the pack(main)house. And the lights were still on.

 

Drunk Harry, was now Harry on nerves. It was if all the alcohol drained from his system just like that.

 

And there and behold; his mum, father and Liam sat there at the table. All sitting smug. Well shit.

 

"Harry. Sit down." His father's cold voice almost maid him piss his pants.

 

The 6ft alpha dragged his feet to the table, slowly pulling a chair out and plopped down. He was shaking.

 

He wanted to explain himself. "Look-"

 

Des put his hand up, silencing Harry.

 

"So I'm at work, sitting at my desk when my assistant walks in the door telling me my son is trending on every source online. And not for a good reason." Des put his folded hands under his chin, staring dead in the eye of his arrogant son. "I was originally going to cut you off for a year and have you do community service, but instead Liam's improve has me intrigued."

 

Harry's mouth was dry and not because of the dehydration. His dad was considering cutting him off. And sadist Liam gave his dad ideas. This is just karma from fucking the guy's lady friend, even though the Alpha says he got over it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

That means this punishment has got to be far worse. 

 

 

"This bright idea not only clears your reputation, but also shows that you can be responsible." Des gestures to Liam to speak.

 

"Congrats. You're a dad now." He grinned a shit eating grin.

 

That had Harry scrunch up his nose in concentration trying put the pieces together when he didn't use a condom. Which he always did.

 

Des glares lightly at Liam. "Harry you're going to be this foster kid's caregiver. This can not only give you a boost, but also show Styles Corp. Really does care."

 

"Just like the slogan." Liam snapped.

 

Harry sat there, he began to get agitated. "No fucking way I'm becoming some sad kids caregiver."

 

"You will. Or face the consequences." His father boomed.

 

Harry was about to refute, but then he caught Liam' s smirk.

 

"He'll be here in a couple of days." And with that said, Liam' s smirk was wiped off when Harry lounged over the table to attack him.

________

 

"Get up sleeping beauty." Liam stood before him, dried up blood in the corner of his mouth from a busted lip, delivered by Harry.

 

The clock said 3:45 pm, but Harry's brain registered go back to sleep.

The 23 year old had a headache, being more caused from what his father told him rather the shots he took.

 

At least he's not going to be stuck with this kid for long. Just 10 months with the kid, and bam, out of his hair, and back into the system.

 

Harry turned over. "Fuck off Liam. You really need to get rid this bitter spat you have."

 

Liam jaw clenched, "That's not it at all. I'm over her, she just showed she's just a money hungry slut. Just like all the people you mess around with."

 

Harry tried to conjure up a comeback. 

 

But Liam gave him no time to.

"Get your shit together. Louis just arrived at the mansion."

 

And with that Liam walked out the doorway as the irresponsible alpha tumbled out the bed and left to anywhere where Harry wasn't.

 

____

**

Louis was stuck in a trance staring at the bed he slept in for the 12 years he arrived at this dump. He knew it was only for 10 months, but his goal to win this arrogant Harry the magazine's can't seem to keep out their mouth. To win and hopefully prevent coming back to this hell hole.

 

He picked the small bag, that contained little to no clothes, the bag wrapped with the now dipilated piece of cloth he kept to remember his mum.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Liam dropped the little shit off.

Holding up the profile, Harry began a game of compare. He loomed at the profile, the he looked at louis, and back again.....And he was annoyed. So utterly annoyed.

When this " _Louis_ " first walked in the door,  he was annoyed the shit out of.

Bright blue eyes, caramel hair, petite figure. To bright.

And when the tall Alpha questioned Liam,why the fuck they send an Omega? He responded with a ;  Louis' a late blommer.

According to the foster care system, due to Louis late developing, he's not expected to have a heat till he's 20... Just making an appearance in Harry's life the kid is already a fuck up. A useless omega.

This 'Louis', making his appearance known in his life, with his brightness. The 16 year old, 5'6 omega, sat before him, accompanied with a shit eating grin adorning his face. Louis was happy he could finally leave that hell hole. But Harry couldn't let him have a moment,  he had to spoil it.

"You're only going to be here for 10 months, then back to where you belong, out of my life."   
Harry was pleased to see the smile slip off the small boy's face. Serves him right.

"Oh." Was the only response Louis could muster.

"Oh? What you expected more? You're an orphan for a reason." The cruel alpha cackled.

Foster kid. Louis so badly wanted to correct him.  
....He didn't choose this lifestyle.   
"No...i just- nothing. You're right. "

Harry snorted at him, "Whatever, there are rules, if you want to stay in this house and not on the street, cause don't think I won't hesitate to throw you out. Reputation or not, I don't give a fuck" Louis flinched, "You're just a nobody omega. Don't speak to me unless I ask you to. I'll punish you otherwise. Stay out of my way, this place is spacious, so you have no reason to grace my presence. Don't touch shit. Understood?" Harry was now looking Louis dead in the eyes.

Louis was shaking. "Yes'm. May I ask... Where will I be sleeping?"

"I'll have the maids show you. Your room's on the other side of the house. I'm gonna be a laughing stock. Once my friends find out I've been forced to take in some street omega."

The caramel haired boy was fuming inside. Laughing stock? You already embarrassed yourself, punching that poor guy. FOR NO REASON. He was no street omega. And he wasn't going to let Harry spoil his short luxury. So he plopped on the couch, left of him, trying to push out the hurtful things that Harry said.

The blue eyed boy sighed in content. He never sat on a couch. But Harry had to ruin that too.

  "Sit on the floor, I don't want you on my couch." Harry spat at the kid he was going to be stuck with for the next 10 months.

The omega was yet again fuming. But refused to let Harry get to him. He'll just sit on the couch when Harry is absent.  
So plopped on the floor with faux happiness , which pissed Harry off even more.

Harry looked Louis in the eye glaring at him. "You think you can sit there smirking? You smug little shit."

The smile Louis had disappeared, with a pretend look of naive written on his face , he tilted his head innocently put his index finger to his plump lip, "What did I do wrong?"

"Come into my life."

There's only much he can hold in. He made sure the the people back at the Foster care knew that.

Louis glared back at Harry. "Well sorry, you can't control you left hand."

A screech echoed in the furnished room. Sassy Louis fallen short.

Harry was holding Louis by his collar . The small boy was just dangling by his grasp. "I hate disrespectful omegas."

The teen whimpered, "M'sorry...Harry."

Harry let go of Louis' ragged shirt, the boy plopping on his bum, "New rule. It's sir."

The curly haired brute left the foyer.

He didn't get to see the single tear falling from the boy's piercing eyes.  
**  
Liam came back shortly after 4 hours to check up on the duo. First, he didn't even have to knock. The fucking front door was open. Sure it's a gated community,  but now that an young omega inhabitants it temporarily that's something that needs to be dealt with. He put a check list in his mind.

He walked into the foyer to see Louis sitting on the cream colored couch, reading a magazine. It conveniently had the model Harry shagged 2 weeks prior on it.

Liam decided to make his presence known, the boy being to wrapped up in the magazine to notice.

"Louis. "

Blue doe eyes flashed at him, startled almost, "Hi Mister Liam."

"Its just Liam...So Louis...Do you find this home at most suitable?"

"Urm.......yeah." No the hell he didn't. Louis wanted to complain so bad. He had to eat a small expired freezer burned microwave dinner, he scavenged for from tye back of the fridge. Since Harry being the cruel son of a bitch he is, had forced the maids to go home, so Louis couldn't get any type of meal for pissing him off. For existing. "Don't touch my stove or oven, omega!" So he touched the microwave. 

The maids left right after they showed him  his room.  
The room really was all the way on the other side of the house, away from everything, it was small, the bed he couldn't selfishly hope it was bigger, I mean Harry's an millionaire, a queen wouldn't hurt, instead he's got a lumpy twin sized bed. There's one window in the room, with a tree preventing sunlight from coming through. The room had an attic feel to it. But no. He will except this. Anywhere is better than there.

"Well that's good."

"Yeah."

Liam wanted to make a conversation with boy. He's still hip.   
"So did you meet the neighbor's?"

"No."

" They're the Malik's."

"Oh. That's cool."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"So.....are you excited for the event on Thursday?"

Louis raised a brow at Liam, "What event-"

"None of your business, now get the fuck off my couch." Harry in nothing but sweat pants interrupted.

The brown eyed Alpha looked skeptical. "Your father says otherwise."

Harry groaned. Why does his father want to ruin his life so badly.

While Liam and Harry had a little spat, the words "Old man" And "No choice" being brought up,

Louis made no comment and just stared at Harry's tattooed chest. He couldn't help it, the alpha was very attractive.

After excepting his unchangeable fate, Harry turned to Louis,  who snapped out of his trance. He trudged one step toward and yanked the boy off the couch and to the ground.   
"No mutts on the couch."

Liam punched Harry in the shoulder, "Cut it the fuck out."

Louis wore a poker face.

Harry sneered at him.

"Harry stop." Liam growled.

30 minutes passed, and Liam decided to leave once the tension between Louis and Harry ceased.

Before leaving out the door, Liam turned to louis, "I'll see you tomorrow." He planned to take the boy shopping. Heaven knows Harry wouldn't do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters. I apologize for not updating anything. I honestly lost inspiration to write. But I'm back and will try to be more active. I wrote this whole fic, I've told you about, last summer, it was different character based in two versions. But now ive corrected everything in the fic. It's not up. Also a lot of things have been going on in my life, including a detox from such a toxic person. Gotta keep moving on. Life happens


End file.
